


Just Like Old Times

by lorir_writes



Series: The Rebel [1]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Leo comes back home after a trip, but there are only a few reasons that can make him stay.





	Just Like Old Times

The salty morning breeze hit Leo’s face as he rode on his motorcycle through the streets of Monterey. He was tired, hungry and a little hungover from last night’s celebration with friends, but it was worth it. Traveling to compete at motocross championships was one of the best parts of his life right now. And he would do anything to be away from that pretentious city his wife chose for them to live in. 

He stopped at the traffic light and took the opportunity to marvel at the lovely view of the Pacific ocean. Living next to the beach, just like he always wanted, was one of the few things he liked about Monterey. On his luggage, two trophies from different competitions and a bunch of dirty clothes to be dealt with later. He never really understood how laundry machines work, making a mess every time he tried to do the laundry himself and just decided to pay someone to do it. He definitely wouldn’t ask Katie that.

“Hey, neighbor! Glad to know you’re back,” a female voice interrupted his thoughts. She lived three houses away from his and always looked for an excuse to drop by when Katie wasn’t around or ask for help to move some furniture that never was heavy. “Got any news trophies back there?”

“Hi there, Mrs. Jenkins. Thanks! I did bring a few trophies, actually,” he smiled politely then looked back at the traffic semaphore.

“Let me know if you need any help polishing them,” she said with a suggestive smile. Leo simply nodded and started the engine, heading straight home. In any other situation, he would’ve nailed the whole city by now, but he chose not to do it anymore. And it wasn’t because of Katie.

As the gates of his house closed and he parked his motorcycle, he heard the familiar little squeals he loved so much.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Emma and Ava screamed from the porch, running towards their father.

“Hello, my little bees,” he kneeled to pick up his daughters, hugging them tightly and he stood up as they kissed his cheek. “Ah! Bee stings!” He faked being in pain and they giggled. He chuckled softly. His twins daughters were the real reason he never left home for too long. The road, the competitions and the parties were fun. But those things were nothing compared to the tiny smooches he received every time he got home. “You’re both so big! How long was I out?” Ava showed him four fingers. “All that? Jeez… You’re growing up so fast. If I leave again, I may not be able to carry you anymore,” he gave an exaggerated expression of shock.

“Don’t go, Daddy!” Emma pouted.

“Please!” Ava buried her face on his broad chest tugging his leather jacket. He heaved a sigh and pressed them tighter against him. They’re three years old and probably more perceptive than he wished. The usual ‘daddy has to work’ excuse, even though it was partially true, soon would get old. And he didn’t want to break their hearts.

“I won’t, little bee. I promise,” he kissed both of their little heads and walked to the door. “Where’s mommy?”

“Kitchen,” Ava replied.

“Mommy’s making sunshines,” Emma beamed.

“Great! Let’s eat sunshines,” he enthused.

“With juice!”

“Yay!” he exclaimed.

Leo entered his third time renovated house, eyeing the new furniture with a bit of disgust.  _Why so much white?_ The twins began trying to escape his hold and he put them down, letting them run around the living room then to the kitchen.

“I said no running!” The familiar annoyed voice tone belted in the room. His lips turned into a thin hard line and he approached the kitchen and sat by the table. “Leo, hi,” Katie replied, her voice in an evasive tone, filled by a mix of emotions. “Welcome back.”

“Hi,” he said and picked his daughters, sitting each of them in their chairs. For the next half hour, they sat down to have their breakfast together, but most of their interactions were with the twins or about them. They exchanged wary glances at each other but didn’t say a single word about it. Discussing their issues when the twins and the housekeeper were around wasn’t how they wanted or should solve it. The girls finished their breakfast and Leo took them to school then spent the day cleaning and fixing two of his bikes with the help of his team trusty mechanic as Katie went to work.

Most of their days were just like this. Finding ways to avoid each other. At night, however, there wasn’t a way to escape. At the beginning of their marriage, nights were their favorite time. They watched movies, played all kinds of games and talked until one of them fell asleep. Now, after four years of marriage, their lives were not the same. Leo tucked Ava and Emma in bed and quietly left the twins bedroom, heading downstairs to have a drink. Pouring himself a glass of his favorite scotch, he sat on the couch and began to check on the mail. Between bills, magazines and catalogs, a white envelope with the Cordonian crest stood out. Opening the correspondence, he found a wedding invitation.

He sighed. His little brother was finally getting married to a woman he loved. Leo only exchanged a few words with Jade in his brief visits to Cordonia, but she seemed like a perfect fit for Liam. Beautiful, smart, easygoing, charming. He hasn’t seen his brother this happy since they were kids when the hedge maze at the Palace was finally ready for them to play. Jade was clearly something else. She was capable of making Liam’s carefree spirit bloom again. Leo found himself envying his brother. He never loved anyway like that. Not Katie, or Madeleine. He had never met a single woman who could make him feel nearly as joyful as his baby brother was.

“Anything interesting in your mail?” Katie queried as she walked down the stairs. This time, no yellings or high pitched annoying tones. Her voice was low, alluring. She was dressed in a blue organza nightgown that barely covered anything and hugged her curves beautifully.

His eyes studied her from head to toe, stopping to analyze her features.  _She wants something._  She sat by his side and crossed her legs to let him know she didn’t have any underwear, then her eyes darted at the invitation. “Can I see it?”

“By all means.”

Her fingers traced the lines of the Cornodian crest and she opened the invitation, examining the words carefully. “So Liam is finally getting married. Good for him. And it’s nice to know it’s not Madeleine.”

“Yeah, it is. Liam could never care less about her,” he commented absentmindedly.

“Did you?” She asked quietly.

“Huh?”

“Did you like Madeleine at some point during your engagement with her?”

“In the beginning, yeah. But I don’t think I loved her.”

An awkward silence was established between the two of them. Leo took a sip of his scotch, but before he returned to look through his mail, Katie began to speak. “I’m sorry, Leo. I shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry you had to find out that way. I should’ve told you myself,” he cupped one side of her face, stroking his thumb against her cheek gently. “I want you to know that my promise still stands. I didn’t cheat on you again and I won’t do it again.”

“Really?” Awe transformed her face.

“The last time was at Christmas in Cornodia. I swear.”

“Not even a make out during your travels?”

“Nope. I’m waiting for my 'best asshole husband’ award any moment now,” he joked.

She giggled. “Well, in this case…” Katie slid on the couch, placing a hand on Leo’s thigh and nibbled his ear.

Leo looked at the hallway upstairs and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing exactly what was about to happen. “Katie, the girls…”

“They’re sleeping soundly, their room is locked, baby monitors are activated on our phones. We will know if something happens,” she purred, brushing her lips on his neck.

“Here?”

“It’s been a while since the last time we’ve done it here. I miss it,” she coaxed him as her fingers played with the waistband of his pants. Her teasing routine was familiar and it rarely changed, but it worked every single time. She straddled him, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his torso, taking her time on his nipples. Leo closed his eyes, his hands running through her brown hair as his cock slowly began to grow stiff. “Mmm…  Is my big boy getting hard for me?” she whispered against his tanned chest, her warm breath giving him goosebumps.

“Yes,” he murmured.

“Tell me what you want, my big boy.”

“Go lower, baby girl,” he begged. “I want to watch you sucking my dick.” She smiled and did as she was told. She kneeled on the floor and her tongue trailing down his abs. He pushed his pants down, freeing his cock. Her eyes marveled at his member. “Come on, baby, suck it for me.”

Katie took his shaft in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. He bucked his hips to push further into her mouth, knowing fully well she could take it. It’s one of the reasons he still couldn’t resist her flirty attempts. She sucked his precum and stared at him, her lips enveloping his manhood, making a mess over him, hands teasing at the base and testicles. “Oh… My baby girl!”

He tilted his head back pulling her hair, controlling the pace of her strokes. She pulled away, making a loud pop. “Fuck me,” she uttered.

“Shouldn’t we go to our room and get a condom?”

She shook her head. “I want you to come inside me. Please? I miss you,” she pleased and licked slowly from his testicles to the tip of his cock.

“But you said–”

“I’m on the pill again,” she smirked.

“Oh, thank heavens.” In a surprisingly fast move, Leo pulled Katie on top of him, immediately plunging into her and pushing the top of her nightgown down to free her breasts. Both of them moaning at the feeling of being connected to each other. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and began to rock against him. Leo rubbed her core as she bounced faster, her walls tightening on his member. She was about to scream, but Leo covered her mouth. “You’ll never learn, will you?” he smirked remembering their first time in Cordonia. She glared at him playfully, but her expression soon changed back to a mix of pain and pleasure.

Leo grabbed her thighs then stood up and laid her on the backrest of the couch, ramming into her forcefully. Katie gripped the cushions of the couch and moaned loud. Leo covered her mouth again with one hand, rubbed one of her breasts with the other and slammed faster. She contorted her body reaching orgasm. He moved in and out her a few times, found his release and bent over her, resting his head on her chest. She caressed his blond wet hair. “I missed you, Leo,” she said quietly.

Leo inhaled sharply. He didn’t. He missed sex with her, not her. But maybe she didn’t have an ulterior motive and just wanted what to be in good terms again. So he looked at her and lied. “I missed you too, Katie.” He straightened up and pulled out of her to pick up his tpants. “We should go to bed.”

“Okay,” she adjusted her nightgown and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Carry me?”

“Just like old times?” He smirked.

“Something like that.”

He smiled, grabbed her thighs again and she encircled her arms on his neck. Leo pulled her up and carried her to their room.


End file.
